


To Do Things Right.

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Under the Mask [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, as requested by tunglr, before events of utm, nate questions the relationship and des admits his feelings like a Loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Des wants to do things right with Nate.





	To Do Things Right.

Nate was nervous when he approached Descole’s door. He had gone out of his way to buy a bouquet of flowers, which were grasped tightly in one hand. He hoped he wouldn’t come off as too pushy, or too desperate. He knew that Descole didn’t like any type of affection, but he supposed trying wouldn’t hurt. After all, Des had been… quieter these past few days, with the final preparations to the Detragan and the Detragigant coming together nicely.

Nate raised a hand to knock on the door, and paused once he heard voices. One was clearly Descole’s, quiet and calm, and the other was raised, clearly in argument. The door was slightly ajar, and he peeked in.

“You are in no position to refuse what I offer to you in terms of technology,” the man was saying. “The money I offer you is quite a large sum, Descole.”

“And who said I wanted to sell my technology?” Descole said, a smirk on his face. “I don’t make deals with people who think they can just buy and use what they haven’t discovered for themselves.” The man slammed a fist on the desk next to them.

“You will sell this! Transferring memories, not to mention mind control -- you would be on every magazine.”

“You think I am in this field for _fame_?” Descole gave a soft snort. “Believe me, if I were in this for the _fame_ , I would have done so long ago. You are wasting your time here. Now, if you aren’t going to bring me something that I genuinely can’t refuse, I suggest you _leave_.” The man straightened -- Nate could see the anger in the way he held himself.

“I am not taking orders from a whore like you.” Nate’s eyes widened; he had half a mind to barge in once he saw Descole tense up, take a step back as if he’d been slapped.

“Do not bring those matters into a business conversation.” Descole leaned forward after that sentence, voice turning sickly sweet. “And don’t pretend to be better than me. I remember absolutely ruining you a few weeks ago.” The man sputtered, then swung a fist at Descole’s face. The masked man caught it easily, then leaned in closer. “Do you remember? You must remember, or you wouldn’t have reacted like that.” The man’s face was bright red. “Do you remember me sucking your cock, you coming down my throat? Hm?”

“Y-You -- You shut up, whore --”

“Do you remember when I was riding you, how you were moaning and panting out all sorts of profanities, clutching at my back and biting my neck?” Descole laughed. Nate was horrified. “Do you remember? Hm? _Do you_?”

The man tore his arm away, eyes wide and wild. “You think you can talk to me like that?!”

“You pounded into me so hard that you actually succeeded in making me sore. _Not everyone can do that_ \--” The man lunged, pushing Descole to the ground. Nate clamped a hand over his mouth. The man straddled his waist.

“Don’t you fucking dare pretend that you weren’t begging for me that night -- I’ll have to knock some sense into you, knock those _vulgar_ words from your mouth, huh?!”

Nate watched in shock as Descole raised his head, leaned his face close to the man’s. A large grin was on his face. “Do you think I ever wanted you?” He whispered -- Nate had to strain to hear. “I know that you lot get turned on from begging. I’m not new to this, you know. You all fall to me when you can’t get anyone else, when nobody will _love_ you.” Descole paused, grin wide. “How many of my moans did you think were real? All of them? I’m a very good actor, you know --”

“Shut the fuck up --”

“I only wanted you because you were a paying customer, and nothing more.” Descole laughed. “And it appears that you are going to deny me what I want, despite the fact that you _clearly_ enjoyed our last time together. Leave --” Descole leaned closer still -- they were almost kissing. “--I have better things to do if you aren’t -- satisfied with what I’ve told you.” A long pause stretched. The tension grew, then peaked when Descole said, “Or maybe… you would rather something more while you’re here…? The travel is long, and I hate leaving someone on such _bad_ terms.”

Nate watched as the man stiffened. Des’s hands travelled to his shoulders, then travelled down and lower. _No, Des, no_ \--

“I suppose… that can be arranged,” the man finally said, voice strained. “What is the charge?” Descole’s smile grew.

“If you satisfy me, I’ll let you go with no charge at all.” Descole leaned back, relaxing. “But be warned, I don’t satisfy easily.” The man exhaled shakily, then leaned down.

“Descole…!” Nate entered the door without thinking, dropping the bouquet to the ground. The masked man jumped, pushing the man off of him and scrambling to his feet.

“Nathan --” The man straightened, adjusting his tie and face flushed.

“What were you doing?” Descole was quiet for a long moment. Then, he looked at Nate closely, body tense.

“How much did you see?”

“I -- I saw enough, Des.” The man narrowed his eyes, having recovered from the scare.

“I wasn’t aware the _whore_ had a serious relationship.” Descole tensed even more.

“We aren’t -- we aren’t serious.” Nate bit his lip.

“So you allow your underlings to give you nicknames?” The man sneered. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say most of the workers here have slept with you. Is that true, _Des_?”

“No -- I haven’t slept with -- with anyone here, I --”

“So now you finally have the sense to shut your fucking mouth?” The man turned and started to leave.

“Hey.” Nate stepped towards the other man. “You don’t talk to him that way.”

“Nathan, stop.” Descole’s voice was tight. “No need to make matters worse than they already are.”

“Yes, _Nathan_. No need to make matters worse. Be a good follower and listen to what your boss tells you.” The man left. Nate was absolutely fuming. A gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry you were witness to that.”

“Descole --” Nate paused, then looked over at Des’s face. His mouth was pursed into a thin line, body tense.

“Were you coming to tell me something?”

“Ah, I --” Nate paused. “I just have a question.”

“What is it?”

“I was… just wondering if….” This was a terrible question to ask right now. “What are we?” Descole froze, his mouth pulling down into a deep frown. His hand dropped from Nate’s shoulder, and he looked away.

“Nathan. I’m….” He sighed, then tried again. “Nate. I’m… not exactly sure… what we are.”

Nate froze at the nickname Descole had just used for him. Then, he smiled nervously. “So… are we…?”

“I suppose you could call us lovers. But,” Nate’s heart dropped, “I’d prefer not to, for reasons I don’t wish to discuss right now.”

“Is it because --”

“No. It’s not because of… that.” Descole turned and sat in the chair behind his desk. “That helps me… focus. Calm down when I’m stressed, or overwhelmed.” Descole looked passed Nate to the door. His lips turned upwards slightly in a weak smile. “Were you coming to deliver those to me?” Nate jolted, then looked back at the forgotten bouquet.

“O-Oh! Yeah --” Nate retrieved the bouquet.

“Violets?” Descole whispered. He took the flowers from Nate carefully, looking them over with care.

“You… do you like them?” Descole sighed heavily.

“...Not particularly.”

“Oh.” Nate should have expected that. “Can you tell me why?”

“Somebody that I cared for… her favorite flower was the violet.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No. You didn’t know.” Descole was being… surprisingly mellow. Nate frowned.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Descole sighed again. “I just have a lot on my mind.” He fidgeted a bit in his chair. “And I… I was honestly wanting to….”

“With him?” Des nodded.

“I wasn’t aware you were coming to visit. I thought you were working all day today.”

“I got everything finished. The tests went without any problem at all.”

“Ah.” Descole fidgeted again. “My apologies, but I must --”

“I know.” Nate stepped closer. “Could I help?” Des bit his lip.

“You aren’t repulsed? Upset that I…?”

“It’s alright. Though it may not be the healthiest of coping mechanisms, it isn’t the worst.” Descole smiled, then bit his lip again when Nate approached him. “If you’ll allow me, Descole….”

Descole leaned back, then frowned slightly, as if in thought. Nate watched his face carefully. After a moment, Descole reached up, grasping his mask. Nate’s eyes grew large. The masked man hesitated for a long moment, swallowing thickly, his fingers grasping the mask like a lifeline. Finally, he pulled off the white object, eyes shut. Nate looked over the smooth skin, long eyelashes grazing the top of his cheekbone.

“I figured I need to do this correctly, since --”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Descole opened his eyes after a moment. “You -- I trust you --” Des froze at the expression on Nate’s face, so full of wonder and amazement and barely contained love. Descole looked away, grimacing, the mask clutched tightly in one hand. One of Nate’s hands cupped Des’s cheek, turning him back to face him. Nate was smiling, using a thumb to stroke his cheekbone. Des shuddered. This felt more intimate than any other time Nate and Des had been together.

Finally, Nate leaned in, pressing a kiss to Des’s lips. Des grasped at Nate’s shirt tightly, trying to will the anxiety away. This kiss was slow, measured. Nate slowly worked his jaw, his tongue swiping against Des’s lower lip. Des moaned, letting Nate in.

They pulled away for a moment, resting their foreheads together. Des didn’t know how much more he should divulge. Finally, he said:

“Desmond.”

“Hm?”

“My name.” Des’s voice was shaky. “My name is Desmond.” Nate’s breath ghosted against Des’s lips.

“Desmond?”

“Mhm.” Nate smiled, then pressed another kiss to Des’s lips. This time, Nate let his hands roam Des’s body, pushing up his suit jacket and undoing his button-down shirt, pushing the fabric aside to let his hands roam Des’s torso, the red-eyed man responding with soft pants and groans, which were muffled by Nate’s mouth. Nate smiled, then let his hands wander farther down, playing with the hem of Des’s slacks. Descole bucked his hips when he brushed against the now painfully obvious bulge in his trousers, letting out a cry. He ground his palm into Des’s crotch, then pulled away. Des whined.

“Des, you’re so beautiful.” Nate cupped Des’s face with one hand -- the man leaned into it, breathing already slightly heavier. “You know that?”

“Nate --” A kiss was planted on Des’s head. “Nate, please --”

“What do you need?” His hand trailed down to play with his kiss-swollen lips. Des closed his eyes slightly. Nate’s other hand trailed down and slid into Des’s pants, taking the red-eyed man’s member in his hand, stroking it gently. Des’s eyes shot open, and he arched his back slightly, a whimper escaping his mouth. Nate smiled, then pulled away again. Des let out another loud whimper.

“Nate, please -- I-I -- need you.” Nate grinned, then pulled Des to his feet. The red-eyed man stumbled a bit on his feet. “Nate, wha --” Nate leaned close.

“Would you rather do it in the bedroom?” Des shuddered, then nodded.

They walked into the bedroom conjoined with the office. Nate turned and shut the door behind him, then pushed Des towards the bed. The red-eyed man fell backwards onto the bed, and Nate covered Des’s body with his own, kissing him hard as he worked with Des’s pants, sliding them off before letting his hands roam, fingers ghosting the insides of thighs and all too close to Des’s erection, which twitched under the attention Nate was giving to Des. Des moaned and bucked his hips, trying desperately to find friction to grind into. Nate smirked, then let a hand trail down to Des’s entrance. He pulled away, grabbing Des’s hips and holding him down when he pressed a finger in.

He curled his finger experimentally until he found Des’s spot again, and began thrusting in and out, hitting it over and over. Des had covered his mouth with a hand; the other was gripping the bed sheets hard as he shouted and screamed into his palm. Nate slowed his thrusting, then added another finger. Des arched his back, and Nate batted away the hand covering Des’s mouth to capture it, his own hips twitching at the sounds Des was giving him. He quickly added a third finger, stretching him. He slid a tongue into Des’s mouth, releasing his hips to free his member and start to stroke it quickly. Des’s hips began moving to meet Nate’s thrusts with his fingers. Des pulled away.

“Nate -- I’m -- I’m gonna --” Nate pulled his fingers out. Des exhaled shakily, raking a hand through his hair, his eyes shut and chest heaving. “Nate -- I --”

“Mnh -- Des, can I --”

“Please, Nate -- Pl-please --” Nate panted, then lined himself up with Des’s entrance. He planted a quick kiss on Des’s lips before he pushed in slowly. Des’s eyes shot open wide, his legs wrapping around Nate’s hips and bringing him closer. They both paused, panting and shaking, before Des cupped Nate’s face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips didn’t separate when Nate finally started moving, instead moaning into each other’s mouths.

Des, who had already been close before, cried out not long after Nate had entered him, back arching and nails raking down Nate’s back as he came, clenching around Nate. The other man couldn’t quite keep going when Des had come apart so beautifully under him, and he groaned as he came, continuing to thrust in and out slowly.

Nate pulled away, Des whimpering when he did so. Nate laid next to Des, and they struggled to catch their breaths. Nate brought Des close to him.

“I love you,” Nate whispered. Des tensed and didn’t respond for a long moment.

“I know you do.” Nate frowned, upset by the fact that Des didn’t return his feelings fully. He knew he was afraid of intimacy, but they had just had sex, and Des was still afraid of saying he loved Nate? The man placed a kiss on Des’s head, then brought him closer, tangling their legs together and closing his eyes.

He’d try again tomorrow. But for now, he was content just to sleep.


End file.
